


Farewell majestic world

by blankpalette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Destruction, Nature, New World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpalette/pseuds/blankpalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the world quickly advancing, the nature is slowly being taken away. Fair exchange, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell majestic world

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago and just now decided to upload it. It was for a story contest, which I did not win, but was still very proud of my writing. I hope whoever reads this can enjoy it as well as I did.

The sun harshly beat down on us. It was days like these that I disliked most. Summer was just starting, so there were many days like this to look forward to. Today a new person moved into the abandoned house. Some of my family where filled with fear as they worried about what the people would be like. My oldest sister almost had a panic attack even! It was always frightening when humans showed up, this was my first time meeting them but I often heard rumors about the evil things they have done in the past. “will he hurt us?” “I bet hes going to step on us!” “Stay away stay away!” “I’m scared, what if hes mean?” “I had a good life at least” “What do we do what do we do?” “I bet were going to be fine my children.”

A man.. or was it a child? I wasn’t able to tell. I wasn’t all to good with ages. He approached us. Coming closer the whispers only grew louder and faster. Terror in the eyes of my loved ones. He placed him self in front of me and gave a soft smile before opening his mouth to speak. I couldn’t see his eyes, he seemed to far away from me. For some reason I knew that I could trust this person before me.

"How was your day? I’m going to be living over at that house and i will try to best to take care of you all. Its a pleasure to meet you, your all so beautiful!"

He shouted so all of us could here. My older sisters giggled and blushed. Are father, grandparents and all the other older boys turned their heads. They didn’t trust men with their daughters. I chuckled. I wanted to reply back to him, i bet many of us wanted to. The elders wanted to ask questions. But none of us could. We spoke in a language that people like he would not understand, no matter how much he tried. He said he would take care of us so I was glad. Most days were painful and I wanted it all to just end. Will he now stop such daily pain from happening? I put my hands together and bowed down towards him for it was the only way to show my gratitude for me. He smiled at me before saying his goodbyes and running back to his home.

He left me with a warm smile on my face.

The next day he came again, this time bringing some supplies. A couple tents and some water. Took him awhile of running back and forth to bring everything. Putting the tents in the corner to keep us safe from the sun, but not fully sheltered and also none in the middle for he did not want to hurt any of us along the way. When he finished without taking much of a break, the boy picked up the water and gave us each tons to quench our thirst. I don’t think I have ever been this happy before in my short lived life.

He continued to take care of us, for days on end. Giving us tents if the rain fell to hard, and giving us food every now and then. Everyday that past by I would think of him, how sweet and caring he was. I think some could even call it love. After a month passed by he stopped coming so often. And when he came for multiple days in a row he would look sad and tired. He stopped helping us as often as before and without that extra help we would go back to the days before.

Today my aunt died, her family soon followed after. A couple others were soon gone. Slowly and sadly fading away.

The last time he came his face looked drowsy and worn. Trying to stay strong he gave a small smile to us, but even I could tell he was broken and could not smile back. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I don’t want to, but….. I always had such fun watching you all shine everyday.”

About a week or to passed. I stopped keeping track. He was gone now, and my family of many was soon turning to few. Just how much longer would we be able to survive? I tried to fight on so if he ever returned I would be waiting for him.

Today some new people came! I felt excited, maybe they would be like him. Maybe they would take care of us like he did. Ah, I was wrong. It hurt it hurt. I wanted to cry and shout and run. They trapped me and my family. With dark smiles on their faces and eyes I didn’t which to see. I didn’t want this. I wasn't expecting people like them to come. The torment quickly begun. I finally saw the evil behind humans which my parents warned me about. They pulled my younger sister first and slowly plucked out each piece of her soft hair. I wanted to scream. My mothers arm got pulled off. I wanted to throw up. My fathers whole body was slowly ripped up. I wanted to die. I couldn’t take this torture any longer. I fell onto my knees and covered my head. The screaming wouldn’t stop. I couldn’t stop this. We couldn’t do anything. I was soon to be next.

Pulling me by the hair, they faced me towards the rest of my family. They stomped on my brothers and sisters, crunching up their bones as if we were nothing. Please just stop this, stop stop stop stop stop stop stop. It gave me a headache. I couldn’t breath, I didn’t want to. I was now the last one left. They begun now to physically hurt me. Pulling out my hair that I loved so much, twisting my arm until the bone broke. This was true torture. Slowly cutting at my legs until my feet got torn right off. The pain rushed through my body. More pain that i could ever imagine. Finally, they popped of my head, and threw the rest of my lifeless body among the pile of others.

Summer came to a close. What happened to the place I once called home. The field which I loved so much. The person who I awaited everyday. Now I was at peace, resting besides my family. I looked down at the place I so treasured. It was no longer there. All our friends were gone, the land was flat and now coated with pavement. Where the happy house stood was now a black building sending off gross clouds of grey gunk. I saw all the changes that happened. I hated them all. What happening to the pretty nature? Now filled with money making buildings. I felt that it was disgusting. The fairy tale world which I lived my short life in was now nothing but a disaster.

Today I meet the boy again.This time his hair was grey, and he looked wilted. As he came closer, the boy I remembered came back into him. I could finally talk to him to. He smiled and knelt down in front of me. Just like the first time.

"I missed you all. I’m sorry i couldn’t take care of you always. Its to much for one person you know." He gave a small chuckle. "You all made my life so beautiful. With your petals so fresh and your heads held up high."

I smiled a sad smile. He was growing to weak to save us on his own. To young at the time to have any power. I was but a flower who couldn't even move. With only the work of one person none of us could have been saved. Would the world just keep growing like this? It made me sad to think about a world with so little nature, and more buildings and humans then needed to populate and destroy the things I would call majestic.

I imagined myself as a person, and so it became. With my gentle hand i brush his cheek and told him it was okay. He couldn’t change it all on his own. Hopefully the future wouldn’t always be this way. More filled with nature and serenity. All i could do was hope for a prettier world.


End file.
